In eukaryotic cells the orderly packaging of DNA in the nucleus plays an important role in the regulation of gene transcription. Nuclear DNA is ordered in a compact complex called chromatin. The core of the complex is an octamer of highly conserved basic proteins called histones. Two each of histones H2A, H2B, H3 and H4 associate and DNA winds around the basic amino acids of the histones interacting with the negatively charged phosphate groups of the DNA. One molecule of histone H1 is associated with each wound core which accommodates approximately 146 hp of DNA. The cores are, in turn, packaged into a compact regular structure with about 200 bp of DNA between each core.
The amino-terminal tails of the histones are subject to post-translational modification, in particular by acetylation of lysine. Histone deacetylases (HDACs) and histone acetyl transferases (HATs) determine the pattern of histone acetylation, which together with other dynamic sequential post-translational modifications might represent a ‘code’ that can be recognised by non-histone proteins forming complexes involved in the regulation of gene expression. This and the ability of histone deacetylases (HDACs) to also modify non-histonic substrates and participate in multi-protein complexes contributes to the regulation of gene transcription, cell cycle progression and differentiation, genome stability and stress responses.
Eleven members of the HDAC family have been identified in humans, which share a conserved catalytic domain and are grouped into two classes: class I (1, 2, 3, 8), homologous to yeast Rpd3; class IIa (4, 5, 7, 9) and IIb (6, 10), homologous to yeast Hdal. HDAC11 shares homologies with both classes, but is at the same time distinct from all the other ten subtypes. Interest in these enzymes is growing because HDAC inhibitors (HDACi) are promising therapeutic agents against cancer and other diseases. The first generation of HDACi were discovered from cell-based functional assays and only later identified as HDAC class I/II inhibitors. Present HDAC inhibitors are pan-specific or poorly selective. Those that entered clinical trials all show similar adverse effects, mainly fatigue, anorexia, hematologic and GI-toxicity, that becomes dose-limiting in clinical trials. It is not at all clear whether the antitumor properties of HDAC inhibitors are due to their lack of specificity or are the consequence of hitting one or few “crucial” subtypes. This question is of considerable interest because it may open the way for the development of novel, more sensitive compounds with possibly enhanced efficacy and/or tolerability. More recent studies were therefore directed to better define the biological function of different class members and to devise subtype-selective enzymatic assays to assist in the development of improved cancer chemotherapies.
The class IIa HDACs contain a highly conserved C-terminal catalytic domain (˜420 amino acids) homologous to yBDA1 and an N-terminal domain with no similarity to other proteins. The activity of the class IIa HDACs is regulated at several levels, including tissue-specific gene expression, recruitment of distinct cofactors and nucleocytoplasmic shuttling. Whereas most class I HDACs are ubiquitously expressed, class IIa HDACs are expressed in a restricted number of cell types.
HDAC inhibitors cause the induction of differentiation, growth arrest and/or apoptosis in a broad spectrum of transformed cells in culture and tumours in animals, including both haematological cancers and solid tumours. These inhibitory effects are believed to be caused, in part, by accumulation of acetylated proteins, such as nucleosomal histones, which appear to play a major role in regulation of gene transcription. A proposed mechanism for the anti-tumour effects of HDAC inhibitors is that the accumulation of acetylated histones leads to activation (and repression) of the transcription of a select number of genes whose expression causes inhibition of tumour cell growth. Expression profiling of cells cultured with HDAC inhibitors supports this model, as studies demonstrate that the expression of a small number of genes (2-5% of the expressed genes) is altered (activated or repressed). The mechanism of gene repression or activation is not well understood and might result from either direct or indirect effects of histone acetylation or from the increase in acetylation of proteins other than histones (e.g. transcription factors).